A Last Minute Gift
by Ms. Videl Son
Summary: One Shot. Though Sakura was tempted to give up and just go home, she decided to make one last attempt at cheering Naruto up. She didn't like it, but nobody would ever have to know...NaruSaku, for inukaglove.


**Title: **A Last Minute Gift  
**Disclaimer: **Here, I'll gift wrap it for you.  
**Rating:** G ( K ) – for pity kisses.  
**Spoilers:** This takes place pre-series, I wouldn't worry about it.

**Summary:** One Shot. Though Sakura was tempted to give up and just go home, she decided to make one last attempt at cheering Naruto up. She didn't like it, but nobody would ever have to know...NaruSaku.

For inukaglove, a friend from DeviantArt who had to wait for his birthday gift** n.n**;

Y'know, I hate my birthday...

* * *

Sakura stared at the back of Naruto's windbreaker, absolutely dumbfounded with pity. "You mean _no one_ showed up?"

"'fraid not," replied Ichiraku with a heavy sigh and a shake of his head. "And he's been sitting there for _hours_."

The guilt which had been nibbling away at Sakura's stomach lining took one big chunk out of it as the ramen shop owner revealed the horrible truth about Naruto's birthday party. Just like the rest of their class, _she_ had decided not to come, too. It was only pure coincidence that she was here now, buying an order of steamed dumplings for her father.

The crumpled crepe paper streamers and wilting balloons were starting to come untaped from the walls around him, threatening to fall on top of him and his stack of empty noodle bowls. In another few minutes, all of the dobe's decorative handywork would cover him up in an avalanche of colored paper and latex. Though Sakura couldn't see his face from where she was standing, she figured that he, too, knew his world was crumbling around him.

Even an annoying jerk like Naruto didn't deserve this.

"So...are you going to wish him a happy birthday, or what?" queried Ichiraku, eyeing the pink-haired cadet expectantly.

Gulping, Sakura nodded and took a step in Naruto's direction.

He kept his back to her as she approached, shoulders slumped as if burdened with something heavy. He didn't even hear her when she called his name; "N-Naruto-kun...?"

Trying again, non-verbally this time, Sakura extended a trembling finger toward him and poked him with it a couple of times. This time, he responded with, "Another pork. Extra large."

"Naruto-kun, it's me," she said, adding a couple seconds late, "Sakura."  
Slowly, Naruto turned his head to look at her. The expression that he bestowed her with was bewildered. "Sakura-chan...?"

Pasting a hasty smile onto her face, Sakura exclaimed as cheerily as she could, "Happy birthday!"

Naruto's eyes lowered as he began to turn away again. "Not really...Thanks, though."

Well, gee, that helped.

Though Sakura was tempted to give up and just go home, she decided to make one last attempt at cheering Naruto up. She didn't like it, but nobody would ever have to know...

"Naruto-kun...um..."

"...Yeah?"

Sakura inhaled deeply to steady herself for what she was about to say and do. "I've got a present for you. It's a last minute...thing, but I was running late, and...D-Don't get the wrong idea, or anything. It's just...I couldn't get you anything else and I guess you deserve _something_..."

"Huh?" Now Naruto was looking at her funny. Obviously, he didn't get what she was going for (the dunce).

Simultaneously praying to any gods listening for courage and a strong stomach, Sakura went for it. Just like jumping into a cold swimming pool during the summer, she forewent all hesitation and just...just...

Kissed him. On the cheek.

After the required two-point-three seconds of contact, Sakura leaned back into a fully upright position. She knew she was blushing, but, under the beyond surprised Naruto's wordless scrutiny, she just couldn't help it. Stupid dobe.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun."

— — —

**Author's Notes: **Incidentally, this is my first ever NaruSaku fic (excluding "Speak Up," but since the primary pairing in that story is SasuHina I don't think it really counts). I really, really like this pairing, but I spend so much time focusing on Hinata and her harem that I totally forget about them most of the time **n.n**; Either way, I think they're cute together and had fun writing this.

There's fanart to go with this fic in case anyone's interested. You can find it listed under the same title on my DA account. To get to my DA account, check out my profile and find a link to it there (right near the top, can't miss it).

Tell me if anything's OOC, btw.

**_. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) ._**


End file.
